chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Darcie Firelock-Reddan
Darcie Tamara Firelock-Reddan is a character used by Lowri in World 4: Vampires and Wolves. She is a type 2 vampire, one of octuplets, and the daughter of Tomas and Tannith Reddan. She is physically around 3 years old. She has the ability of Relationship Manipulation. Appearance Like all vampires, Darcie is stunningly beautiful, and like most she has pale skin. Her eyes are currently a bright blue, but will lighten and become grey similar to her father's. Her hair was originally thin and wispy, and had a hint of ginger which has become more apparent as she has grown. This will become a striking dark red by the time she's an adult. Personality Darcie can be a bit of a tease, and she doesn't usually take things seriously unless she forces herself to do so. She's light-hearted, happy and optimistic. She loves using her ability to prank the her siblings, cousins and the other younger members of the coven. She will like exploring the world, tracking and playing with her ability. She'll often push herself to improve. Home Darcie lives with her family and coven in their palace on the outskirts of Otsu, Japan. It was specifically created for them by her father Tomas Reddan, after they defeated the Malus in battle and thus became leaders of the supernatural world. The building is large, beautiful and in traditional Japanese architecture. It is protected from discovery by humans or enemy vampires, using both telepathy and illusion. The first 2 floors are state floors, containing the throne room, crown room, reception rooms and several soundproof meeting rooms. There is also there a secret library known only to a handful, and a series of underground cells where enemies would be held. The coven lives in the next 3 floors. These contain a kitchen, dining rooms, living rooms, a gym, a pool, another library, a cinema room, bathrooms, ensuites, bedrooms, shower-rooms, guestrooms, nurseries and playrooms for the children. The attic spans the entire building, but is usually used by the Goldston pack. They also have grounds, which span for miles and reach the coast. These grounds include Guardhomes, formal gardens, pools, sportsgrounds, a training ground, a courtyard, cliffs, a beach, woods, wilderland, lakes and streams and rivers. Abilities Darcie possesses all of the abilities and traits natural to a type 2 vampire. These include enhanced speed, strength, agility and stamina, improved senses and the ability to detect other supernatural beings. She has rapid healing and longevity, and rapid advancement during childhood and adolescence. She also possesses one other ability: Relationship Manipulation. Using this, she can manipulate existing relationships, apart from imprints, and can create new romantic relationships. She can cause emotions of love and desire within others. She could also change a person's sexuality. Family Darcie belongs to the Firelock-Reddan family. Her relatives are: *Mother - Tannith Reddan *Father - Tomas Reddan *Aunt - Lleucu Grey *Uncles - Robert Firelock, Seth Grey *Brothers - Rajan, Matthew, Chris, Aidan, Riley, Jensen, Hunter, Keatley, Kyran *Sisters - Pippa, Charlotte, Hope, Nyasia, Lyla, Gracie, Mackenzie, Eboni, Sofia, Becca, Cate, Alivia, Raven *Brothers in law - Mason Malus-Calwin, Lyle Bennet *Cousins - Alessia, Tavis, Harrison, Ethan *Nephew - Braedan Bennet *Cousin in law - Caterina Crinamorte-Best *Second cousins - Nickolas Grey, Molly Grey, Loretta Grey Coven Like most of her family, Darcie is also a member of the Firelock Coven, which is led by her mother. She regards the other members as additional family. They are: *Avril and Phillippe Capet *Jack, Summer, Autumn, Dean, Samuel, Lowri, Danielle, Stella, Carina, Phoebe, Kyler, Levi, Vyasah, Caleb and Chase Capet *Tracy Calwin *Lola Calwin and Kirk Malus *Louise and Roland Malus-Calwin *Lewis Smith *Tracy Strauss *Elle Bishop *Savanna Brenner History Darcie is the third eldest of the octuplets. She was also born on the same day as her cousins Ethan and Harrison, and Klaus and Cassandra Calwin. Recently, her use of her ability was indirectly responsible for beginning Autumn and Riley's relationship, as when she made Autumn desire Jensen, it caused Riley to realise his own feelings. Strengths & Weaknesses Darcie has a powerful family and coven, who will always help and support her. She'll have particularly good senses, and will be good at tracking. She will also be good at using her ability. She will continually drive herself to improve, trying to make up for her weaknesses and faults. However, she will be quite slow and weak in vampiric teams, and her ability is not that offensive, except possibly in certain circumstances. Her age and vulnerability is also currently a weakness. She will also sometimes be too optimistic, preventing her from being realistic about some problems. Etymology Darcie is an English name which means "from Arcy". Her middle name, Tamara, is a Hebrew name which means "palm tree", and also means "spice" in Indian. Her maternal surname, Firelock, means "firearm" or "fire forge", and could refer to that family's martial history, or her own red hair. Her paternal surname, Reddan, is a Gaelic name which means "reed" or "red", and this second meaning could refer to her hair colour, blood, vampirism or the "fire" in her maternal surname. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Vampires Type 2